


Your Warmth Is Crashing Down On In

by Lozzy4992



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozzy4992/pseuds/Lozzy4992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for and dedicated to my bestie/platonic-soulmate/Queen Bee Donna, then published as part of Dalton Riot 2014 Day Five: Fluff. Just some sick!Julian and get-together!Jogan I wrote because Donna was sick and I wanted to make her feel better. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Warmth Is Crashing Down On In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sometimesIwritethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesIwritethings/gifts).



Sat in his dorm, Julian Larson clutched at his chest as another round of coughs wracked through his body, causing him to convulse violently on the bed.  
  
“Ow…” he croaked, reaching for the box of tissues on his bed and blowing his nose.  
  
He was sick. Not just sick, he was death-warmed-up sick. Like, he would be happy if he died right then just so he wouldn’t have to feel as crappy as he did. He didn’t know where it had come from; no-one else at Dalton was sick and he hadn’t been out much the past few days. He must have been near a carrier, it was the only explanation.  
  
The brunet sighed and pulled the blankets tighter around him, allowing only his head to poke out of the warmth engulfing him as he stared half-lidded around his dorm, his lips parted enough for him to breathe sufficiently with his nose blocked.  
  
No-one would be coming back to the house until at least lunch, and even then they wouldn’t be able to keep him company for long; they had classes to get to and studying to do.  
  
But he didn’t want just anyone for company, he wanted Logan. Of course he would be sick on the one day that Logan had no study periods, a Prefect meeting at lunch AND had fencing practise after classes. Derek would be back to check on him, but he couldn’t get cuddles with Derek; he’d be more worried about catching the germs. Logan would give him cuddles; he knew how much of a cuddle whore he was when he was sick.  
  
The fact he would be alone all day with no comfort wasn’t the worst thing about that day; what was worse for the actor was the fact he _COULDN’T SLEEP_. One of his well-known abilities was he could fall asleep anywhere at any time, but the whole unable-to-breathe-normally thing with the extra bit of killer-tickly-cough was preventing him from doing what he did third best- behind acting and loving Logan- not that he wouldn’t admit it to anyone apart from Derek. With his inability to sleep, he felt exhausted and his day would go even slower than if he could sleep, even for an hour, and he would at least be a little happier than he was then.  
  
The sound of a knock at his door pulled him from his wallowing thoughts and he turned to see it slip open and Logan step into the room.  
  
“Lo…” even in his foul mood the actor found himself smiling at the sight of his best friend, despite the nasal tone to his voice. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in class?”  
  
“Someone has to look after you, and scissors cuts paper,” he shrugged, shutting the door behind him. “How are you feeling?”  
  
His heart sunk at the blond’s answer before he recovered. “Crappy; I can’t breathe and I’ve barely slept.”  
  
This seemed to capture Logan’s attention and his usually piercing green eyes softened, “Oh Jules… Have you taken anything?”  
  
“Paracetamol and ibuprofen really.” As soon as he had finished his sentence he spluttered into another coughing fit, his body jerking wildly as his immune system tried to rid him of the virus. Logan moved to the bathroom and returned with a glass of water and a tub and once the coughing had subsided he accepted the glass, sipping bit by bit until it was empty. “Thanks.”  
  
“I found this, do you want to put some on?” he held up the tub of VapoRub. “It’ll help you breathe.”  
  
“Do it for me?” His eyes widened slightly after saying this and recovered quickly. “I mean, I don’t have the energy to move to grab the remote let alone rub VapoRub into my chest. You don’t have to, I’m just exhausted-”  
  
“Sure, I’ll do it, but you owe me.”  
  
“Thank you, Lo,” despite being incredibly tired and ill, he still managed to add a little sing-song tone and a childish grin in a bid to hide the flutter in his chest. ‘ _Relax Larson; he’s only rubbing VapoRub on your chest, he’s done your sunblock before,_ ’ he mentally scolded, unbuttoning his pyjama shirt slowly.  
  
Logan sighed irritably. “You’re taking too long, I’ll do it.” He nudged the brunet’s hands away before working the buttons nimbly, Julian watching his hands intensely and attempting to ensure his skin didn’t come into contact with them. Moments later Logan flipped open the shirt before reaching for the VapoRub and moving to straddle the taller boy, Julian’s eyes widening at the movement before recovering once again- Logan never caught him off-guard this much, stupid virus making him not expect Logan being Logan.

The only noises that could be heard in the dorm was Julian’s heavy breathing and the unscrewing of the jar before the blond scooped out some of the potent ointment and smoothed it into the sick boy’s overly-warm chest. The brunet couldn’t help but watch as his best friend and crush massaged the slick cream into his skin, green eyes focussed on the strong-smelling balm before moving his gaze up to meet the chocolaty orbs of the actor.

The two continued to hold the other’s gaze, Logan’s hands slowing until they rested on Julian’s chest before he suddenly snapped out of whatever daze he was in. “I can’t do this, I’m leaving.” Before Julian could register what he said, Logan had got up and was making his way to the door.

“Lo?” Julian pushed himself on to his feet and pulled his quilt around him before following the blond. “Is something wrong?” The taller boy exited the room, his posture rigid as he strode down the hallway. Julian shuffled after him, his quilt tight around his weakened body. “Lo, talk to me please…”

“I can’t do this! I can’t be all helpful and friendly and _there for you_ when I feel like this!-”

“Feel like what Lo? You’re not making se-”

Logan spun on his heel to face the actor once more, “When all I want to do whenever I’m with you is pin you to the closest fucking wall and kiss you until neither of us can breathe!” He held the other's gaze a moment then turned back on his heel, his back to the Julian and he continued to walk. “But you’re straight-”

“Logan-”

“I shouldn’t have come; I knew this was a bad idea-”

“Listen-”

“Derek’s going to have a field day when he finds out about this, he’s going to kill me; breaking up the trio-”

“I’m not straight!” This managed to both silence the blond and stop him in his tracks at the top of the stairs down to the common room. Julian took the silence as a cue to continue. “I’ve known I was bi for a few years but I never knew how to tell you… that I love you, Lo. I don’t expect you to say it back but I fucking love you, Logan Wright, I have since we were Freshmen. Why do you think I wasn’t around when you were with Blaine? Because I couldn’t bear to see the guy I love with someone else!” in Julian’s current state his emotional levels were already higher than normal, which explained why his eyes brimmed with unshed tears. “Derek knows about how I feel about you; he spotted it before I went off for filming just after you got together with Blaine…” he dropped his gaze to the floor, his view obscured by the large down quilt still pulled around him as he fought back the tears threatening to fall. He would _not_ cry in front of Logan; he never had and he never would. Logan had other, better things to deal with than him getting emotional… His gaze was obstructed more-so by a pair of well-polished designer shoes coming into view and a cool, slender finger slipping under his chin, tilting his head so deep brown met piercing green once more.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Logan whispered, moving to cup Julian’s cheek gently and stroking over the pink tinge that had appeared since he had become sick.

The taller boy shrugged, “You never showed an interest in me.”

“Because I’m an oblivious idiot who only realised whilst you were gone that I care for you a lot more than I thought I did, more than a best friend should care about the other…” he trailed a finger along the actor’s jaw, green eyes dropping to chapped, slightly parted lips. “I really care about you Jules, I have for quite some time now.” Silence hung in the air between the two before Logan moved closer to Julian then the brunet turned away. The blond pulled back, confusion and a tinge of hurt in his eyes, “Jules…?”

“As much as I really, _really_ want you to kiss me, I’m sick and if you kiss me, you’ll get sick too,” Julian smiled meekly, his voice less nasal from the VapoRub taking affect.

Logan met his gaze was again, a spark in the corner of his eye apparent. “Do you seriously think some dumbass virus is going to stop me from kissing you now, Larson?” He smirked, curling a hand around the brunet’s neck before tugging him closer and kissing him passionately, drawing a gasp of surprise from the shorter boy and allowing the blond to quickly deepen the kiss, pressing himself closer to Julian and tangling his fingers in dark brown waves.

At that moment, if Logan wasn’t holding on to him so tightly, he swore he could have been knocked over by a light breeze; Logan was kissing him. Logan. Fucking. Wright. Kissing. Him. Why the Hell wasn’t he kissing back?! This could only happen once in his damn life! His hands released the quilt keeping him warm in favour for grasping at Logan’s slender waist to pull him even closer, the contact against Julian’s now-bare chest causing the shorter boy to whine ever-so slightly, sucking the actor’s bottom lip into his mouth to worry it gently with his teeth.

“Fucking finally!”

Julian immediately let go of Logan to allow the two to spring apart, quickly gathering up his quilt to wrap around himself as the two looked over to find Derek with his arms crossed, watching the pair with an amused, smug smirk on his face.

“You two have been dancing around each other for the past year and all it took was for Julian to get sick? If I’d known that I would have made myself sick just so I could infect you and get rid of the sexual tension sooner!” The two boys blushed furiously as their friend continued to watch them, the smirk still on his face. “So are you two together now or what?”

Logan ran a hand through his hair before shyly looking up at Julian. The brunet thought he’d never seen anything more adorable.

“I don’t know… are we?”

Julian couldn’t help but smirk, “If that’s your attempt at asking me out Wright then it makes me wonder where you’ve been throughout our friendship.”

The blond sighed exasperatedly before meeting the actor’s eyes properly, “Fine… Julian, will you be my boyfriend?”

An ecstatic grin quickly took over the brunet and he flung himself at the taller boy, pulling him into a hug. “Yes!” he breathed. “God yes…” he pulled away and kissed Logan tenderly, the other boy melting into his embrace and responding eagerly.

“Alright guys, that’s enough; I get it, you’re together.” The new couple broke apart and turned to their friend, grinning. “Logan, class is starting soon, you coming?”

“Tell the teachers I’m looking after the diva.” Logan grinned, wrapping an arm around the sick boy’s waist. “Someone needs to do it.”

“Alright; your attendance record.” Derek shrugged. “I’ll tell Justin and Charlie why you haven’t shown and I’ll tell Blaine you’re not going to practise tonight.” He turned and made his way around the stairs. “Keep it thirteen at worst, you two; you’ve only just started dating.”

“Yes, Mom!” Julian shouted, giggling as Logan picked him up and carried him back to the brunet’s dorm before kicking the door shut behind him.

_*Three Days Later*_

“AAACHOO!”

“God damn it, Logan! I told you you’d get sick!”


End file.
